The Chronicles of Red on Mt Silver
by McMaster12
Summary: The entries of Trainer Gold as he awaits his battle with the Champion, Red. He will meet many people as he waits to challenge him. Some old, some now. But one thing will always remain the same. Red will stand and stare!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've finally reached the top of this mountain.

I, Gold, see him, on top of this damned mountain.

Red the so called champion of champions

And all he does is stand there, looking off into the distance.

What is hes looking at?

Is it a bird or something, maybe waiting on the sun to come up?

But no, as I am writing this it's been 5 hours since I reached the top.

AND HE CONTINUES TO STARE!

Should I continue to wait here.

Oh wait he's moving...

Nope, still standing there.

-Sigh-

END!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As far as I can tell another 3 days have passed.  
My Typhlosion has begun to eat my other Pokemon.  
So far the Ambipom is devoured and he's working on the Politoed It's quite unnerving to be honest.  
Someone is coming now. He looks to be rather laid back.  
It's Morty? The Ecruteak City Gym Leader.  
He then sat beside me and we talked about Red's nonsensical stare into nothingness.  
He then mentioned something about the blood on my Typlosion.  
I told him that he's been eating my other Pokemon.  
Morty then seemed to slide away from me Proclaiming how fucking insane that was.  
The Typhlsion then seemed to go into a fit of rage at that point Taking the comment as an insult.  
And then threw Morty off the damned mountain.  
-Sigh- Alone again with my crazed Typlosion.  
And Red never moved thorugh the whole event.  
His resolve must be made of steel.

...

Or he's deaf. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Another 5 days now I think.

Typlosion is still eating my other pokemon.

He finished off Politoed, and I had the common sense to not release any more of my Pokémon.

That's when I began to feel a strange presence.

It felt strangely psychotic…

Sabrina, she has this crazed look in her eyes.

Some sort of bloodthrist

Or maybe she had been waiting as long as me and finally lost her nerve.

She started screaming "RED! YOU LITTLE FUCKER, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR 5 WEEKS FOR YOU, AND YOU KEEP STARING INTO THE SUN!"

The gym leader then charged him, ramming him with her shoulder, and he didn't move.

How could he not move?

She then fell backwards, with some sort of shock on her face.

That's when Typlosion ran over to her with the same bloodthirsty look Sabrina had earlier.

And ripped her arm off.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" She screamed.

Typlosion then roared a fearsome roar, and set her on fire with Flamethrower.

Nothing was left after about 5 seconds.

And now I'm alone again with this crazed Typlosion.

Red still stands there looking at whatever the Hell he looks at.

This is really starting to get old.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I come to you again, this time it's not even been 3 hours.

My Typhlosion has finally decided to sleep, Thank all the Gods in heaven, he was looking at me rather menacingly earlier.

Red is still there but there is an update!

No, he hasn't accepted my challenge yet, but his arm moved!

His fucking arm moved!

He has to adjust his hat a bit, guess all that sun staring finally got to him.

But its rather dark now and more Pokemon are starting to show.

I saw a shiny Donphan earlier, but the damn Typlosion threw it off the mountain.

I'm sure it survived.

Anyway, I see someone coming out of the cave.

He looks rather old, and frail...

And a little bit frostbitten.

It's Professor Rowan, the leading Pokemon researcher in Sinnoh!

What the Hell is he doing here?

I approached him carefully, its hard to say if he was all there or not.

But no, he held a certain calm in his eyes, that put my heart at ease.

We talked for the longest time about the different type's of Pokemon living in and around this blasted rock pile.

He then told me his reason for being here.

He had heard from Prof. Oak that Red had gone missing in this mountain, and that he and other people from around the world came here to see if he was alive.

Guess the champion holds a special light to everyone around here.

Thats when my Typlosion began to stir and awake.

His eyes were bloodshot and he looked pissed as Hell

My typlosion roared at the Professor and thats when something surprising happened.

Rowan ripped his shirt off and challenged the Typlosion.

And epic battle ensued full of punches and kicks and overhead slams.

Things were looking grim for the Professor, Typlosion had him backed to the wall.

But Rowan, being the clever old bastard that he is dodged the beast's punch at the last second, whirling around him and stopping behind the Pokemon.

And in a split second he broke Typlosion's neck.

Typlosion sunk down and layed unmoving.

Rowan then told me that the Pokemon had succumbed to the mountains clever tricks, and slowly drove him mad.

The then reached into his coat and gave me an egg.

He told me it would become a powerful ally when it hatched

He then left, intending to tell the world of my fate as well as Red's.

I sat there, in a little bit of shock, I had no fucked up Pokemon waiting beside me now.

I was alone, truly alone...

Wait...

.

HOW THE FUCK IS THIS EGG GOING TO HATCH WITH NO WALKING ROOM! 


	5. Chapter 5

Bit of a snow storm kicked up.

Hard to really see anything out here now.

What if Red moved?

What if this is the only time he's ever able to move!

That crafty bastard! Waiting until now to get the drop on me!

Well I won't let him get away from me!

I launched forward and ran into something, hard telling what it is in a FUCKING WHITEOUT!

It turned and faced me, eyes more red then Red's own red hat!

Oh fuck its Typhlosion!

It's ghost has come back to take me into the unknown with him!

Well I won't let you get me you fucking bastard!

I swung my backpack at him and he just grabbed it and threw it to the side.

I backed up slowly, scared for my fucking life.

Thats when Typhlosion began to speak...Wait, what the Hell?

IT CAN FUCKING TALK!

It said that I was a fucking idiot for coming up here, expecting to challenge Red.

That I wasn't the one to take him on, that he would snap my neck like a fucking twig.

I was so scared, I'm about to die here in a god damn pile of rocks.

Thats when Typhlosion dove for my neck, fully intending to bite my head off.

Thats when I woke up.

It was all a damn dream, just a fucking dream.

Red was still there, my dead Typhlosion was still there.

I'm alive, I'm still alive.

I pissed my pants but I'm still alive. 


	6. Chapter 6

WHO THE FUCK DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?

I'VE BEEN WAITING ON THIS DAMN MOUNTAIN FOR...

I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING REMEMBER

I BURNT THE JOURNAL FOR WARMTH BECAUSE SOME DICK RHYDON ATE MY DEAD TYPHLOSION!

AND NOW THIS DICK SUCKING SHIT EATER COMES UP AND GETS TO CHALLENGE HIM NO QUESTIONS ASKED!

THIS IS SUCH...

BULLSHIT!

What ever happened to my chance?

He never even batted an eyelash when I approached him.

Just looked into the sun with such a hard set gaze.

Wait...

!

IT'S FUCKING NIGHTTIME!

The sun must have some sort of satanic control over him! Well I teach this motherfucker to take my chance away from me!

"HEY YOU COCK SUCKING BITCH FACE!" I yelled to him.

"Huh, how the Hell did yo-"

I tackled him to the ground before he could finish

Punches began flying but I had the upper hand!

I lifted him off the ground and threw him off the damn mountain!

Teach that little dick to take my chance from me!

I turned to Red to see he was about to turn around

"I challenge you!" I yelled

He turned to me. Is this the chance I've finally been waiting for!

"... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. . . ... . .. . ... . . ... . . ."

WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!

He turned back and the sun began to rise...

Shit... This is all for nothing...

What?

The...

The egg is hatching...


End file.
